


Perfect Devil

by Isis707



Category: Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types, Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Anne Rice - Freeform, Other, Queen of the Damned, Quote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 12:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isis707/pseuds/Isis707
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was this quote stuck in my head so I got rid of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Devil

**Author's Note:**

> Photoshop CS3  
> Brushes: http://env1ro.deviantart.com/  
> Font: www.dafont.com


End file.
